the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1811
In NeS2 Post 1811 Arkng Thand is reading Britt the Legend while Thrawn42689 begins to move their plans for mind domination upon the lands of Dr Evil and Disney. Britt is in BrittSleep after NeS2 Post 1810 where he briefly talks to The Negotiator. He wakes to find Lorenzo Prime and Adélaide Simonier have come to rescue him from a NeSferatu covern where Nyneve has kept him during his sleep. Chronos, while invisible, comes to help too but Nyneve is away so Niall Gilroy, another NeSferatu, believes he is in charge and chases them. Lorenzo uses his powers of Minerva to replicate Adél's Plot-Hole Gun and get out of the catacombs to the surface. They travel from Ireland back to Adél's workshop in Rome. Chronos decides she will leave the supervillains all locked in the Containment Unit until a future time when the NeS Heroes will deal with the problem. Britt is horrified that Chronos hasn't met him in the future and he is afraid that he and his story, of which he is the Main Character, will end. Post Britt: The Legend - Chapter Twenty-Two Britt: The Legend - Chapter Twenty-One Britt: Why do you like stalking me, anyway? The Negotiator: "I have a vested interest in you, Britt. Like the owner of a racehorse, I have to constantly check on my prized horse." Britt: "Being compared to a prized horse isn't very flattering, you know?" The Negotiator: "Do you require flattery?" Britt: "My self-esteem would benefit, I'm sure." The Negotiator: "Then consider yourself flattered by my interest in your activities. You're not boring, at least. Now, time to wake up." Britt: "Uh--?" BOOM!! CRASH!!! WHOOSH!!!! Britt jolted upright. Britt: "What in the name of Bruce WayneBruce Wayne article, Wikipedia. was that!?" The room was black except for a sharp streak of light that cut through the room's stone walls. Britt's eyes struggled against this shaft of light that cut the gloom and his legs, likewise, refused to act properly. Dust particles drifted in the light, fresh from the destruction that caused the light to begin with. A silhouette appeared in the light. Then a second. Adélaide Simonier: "Grandfather!" Britt: "I wish you wouldn't call me that." Adélaide Simonier: "So ungrateful for rescuing you!" Britt: "Rescuing me? Did you find a way for me to time-travel back?" Adélaide Simonier: "...not exactly no..." Britt: "So... how are you here?" Lorenzo Prime: "You were in BrittSleep again. You slept for a few hundred years until, well, now." Britt: "Hullo man I don't know, thank you for the exposition. I slept until sometime after I'd time-travelled? Seems convenient that I'd wake up now." Adélaide Simonier: "Indeed! I was worried you'd have worken up years ago and would have been trapped in this place going stark raving bonkers!" Britt: "Where... are we?" Adélaide Simonier: "Well... a NeSferatu covern actually." Britt: "... a what?" Lorenzo Prime: "Which is why we need to stop chit-chatting and get moving. They'll have heard that explosive... thing... you invented, Adél." Britt fell off of the slab he'd been lying on, along with the blanket that had been consealing his modesty. Adélaide Simonier: "Oh my!" Lorenzo Prime: "GAH! Scarred for life!" Britt: "Why do I end up naked so often!?" He grabbed the blanket and used it as a make-shift Romanesque robe. Only then would either Adélaide or Lorenzo help him to his feet and began their escape from the covern. Adélaide Simonier: "At least that woman didn't eat you, grandfather. She trapped your Sleeping body in here, under guard of her covern, for all these hundreds of years." Britt: "But where's Chronos?" Adélaide Simonier: "After you were taken by your NeSferatu friend, Chronos was thrown back through time to the present." Britt: "Uh, which present are we talking about? Mine, yours or hers?" Lorenzo Prime: "Ugh, time travel." Chronos: "This present." Britt: "WAAAAAGH!" Chronos: "Calm down! You've seen me invisible before! Well, when I say seen..." Britt: "I wonder if anyone else is ever as confused as I am when they wake up..." NeSferatu #1: "And where do you think you're going?" As Britt, Lorenzo, Adélaide and the invisible Chronos stalked across the castle basement, they were confronted by a group of NeSferatu at the stop of the stairs. NeSferatu #1: "The name's Niall Gilroy and I'm in charge when Nyneve ain't here." NeSferatu #2: "Says you." Niall Gilroy: "Watch your mouth, fella! At least I got a name!" NeSferatu #3: "He gets a name and along with it delusions of grandeur." NeSferatu #2: "How about we all give ourselves names, then we can all claim to be in charge?" Niall Gilroy: "Or maybe you can all shout your mouths and deal with these intruders before they..." Britt and his crew had already scarpered. They ran through rooms upon rooms of gloom, usually lit by a few meagre candles that threatened to blow out as they rushed by. Niall Gilroy: "You can't escape this place, Sleeper! It was built especially to keep you contained! She's never going to let you go!" Niall Gilroy's voice echoed along the stone walls to reach them as they continued to flee. Britt: "Why does this place seem like a maze!?" Adélaide Simonier: "Because it is! It's a catacomb! Exactly where NeSferatu would bury their treasure!" Britt: "I'm a treasure now?" Chronos: "I also find that hard to believe." Britt: "Heeeeey, don't agree with me on that!" :( Chronos: "Don't you have any of those bomb left, Girl?" Adélaide Simonier: "I have just one remaining, I'm afraid..." Lorenzo Prime: "How about this...?" The Italian man turned about with a swoosh of his fine silk cape and began to draw in the air with his finger. Usually Britt would have assumed he'd met yet another madman, but an aethereal golden trail was left in the wake of Lorenzo's finger strokes. When he was finished, Lorenzo stepped back. The golden air-painting suddenly crackled and a real, solid version of the painting appeared. A large stone wall with graffitti painted onto it - reading "Fuq U" - now stood before them. Britt was stunned. Adélaide Simonier: "You wrote on the wrong side of the wall. They can't read it on this side." Lorenzo Prime: "Bollocks." Britt: "Couldn't you... draw us a way out of this place?" Lorenzo Prime: "I could probably draw more of those bomb things..." Adélaide Simonier: "What about an elevator? Could you draw one of those?" Lorenzo Prime: "A what?" Adélaide Simonier: "It's one of my inventions. It goes up and down." Lorenzo Prime: "Have I seen it before?" Adélaide Simonier: "No." Lorenzo Prime: "Then no I can't. I need to be able to imagine it for me to create it. But... I have seen one of your inventions I know can get us out of here." This one took far less time for him to draw, though the sounds of shouting beyond the newly imagined wall were still heavy on Britt's weary mind. Niall Gilroy: "C'mon, Sleeper! Come back like a good little human!" Britt: "Why is it I always get involved with mental women?" Adélaide Simonier: "I am not mental! I'm just a little... off-kilter." Britt: "You're my relative, you don't count anyway." Chronos: "I'm not mental either." Britt: "You're from the future, so you also don't count. Plus I think you're being a little generous towards yourself." Chronos: "Cheeky--!" >( Lorenzo Prime: "The Plot-hole Gun!" Adélaide Simonier: "Yay! Well done, Lorenzo!" Britt: "So, I finally learn his name." Lorenzo Prime: "Lorenzo, that's me. My surname's Prime." Britt: "Prime!?" Lorenzo Prime: "Thought you'd recognise it. Now, let's get moving!" He fired the Plot-hole Gun imitation and a plot-hole appeared in the catacomb room. Instantly the group was sucked into the hole and deposited in the middle of a field. Britt looked up to find a cow staring down at him. Cow: "Moo?" Britt: "Hi there." Chronos: "Don't converse with the natives." Britt felt himself being helped to his feet, though not being able to see the person helping made the entire sensation somewhat unusual. Lorenzo approached a moment later, followed by Adélaide who fell out of a tree. Chronos: "Can you conjure me up a cloak, Boy?" Lorenzo Prime: "Sure thing." Britt: "Chronos, you're not exactly old and decrepit. Why do you insist on calling them Girl and Boy?" Chronos: "I'm older than I look. And I can't be bothered remembering their names. I'll only forget them once I return to my own time." Adélaide Simonier: "You'd forget me!?" :( Chronos: "I sincerely hope I do..." After an hour of wandering through fields of cows, sheep and, strangely, penguins the four of them managed to locate a town. After some bartering they were on their merry way towards the Irish coast and escape from the NeSferatu. They sat on the back of a wagon, huddled up alongside sacks of grain and hay. Britt: "Where was Nyneve anyway?" Adélaide Simonier: "Well, I did some investigative work before we climbed down into the depths in search for you and discovered that she's met up with Count Desmond again. Who apparently has lived since the dawn of time, by the way. Not sure what they're plotting now though." Britt: "Why didn't she kill me?" Adélaide Simonier: "Without Count Desmond around, I think she felt lost and needed to hold onto something familiar." Chronos: "And I threatened to ensure she was never born. Literrally." Britt: "I noticed you haven't started sneezing again." Chronos: "Dealt with the situation." Britt: "How?" Chronos: "Beng bitten by a NeSferatu was just the time jolt I needed to escape King John's timestream. So I trundled back to the Girl's workshop and tried, again, to put the timestreams into the Containment Unit. This time it worked. So now I'm fine and dandy." Britt: "Why haven't you returned to your own time?" Chronos: "Truth is, I kind of need to put them all back. Except for the one timestream I wanted to absorb." Britt: "Why?" Chronos: "Laws of time and all that." Britt: "Why did you make these stupid time laws anyway?" Chronos: "If I didn't, powergamers would probably be running amock even as we speak. Dealing with powergamers has become a bit of a... hobby of mine. Good example is the anti-powergaming cell I invented. Obviously, it sounds like an oxymoron, but it's not. A powergamer can easily break out... so powerfully and easily, in fact, that they'd rip straight through dimensional space in such a powergaming flurry that they'd instantly wind up back in the cell of the next dimension. Only in the TEA there's only my dimension. Like going through the ceiling of a room, only to come out of the floor. Except it only works that way if you're powergaming. It req--" Britt: "Lost me." Chronos: "When?" Britt: "Powergamers." Chronos: "You're a lost cause." Adélaide Simonier: "Thank you for helping our family, Lorenzo. I really appreciate it." Lorenzo Prime: "You know I'm happy to help, Adél." They shared a secret smile. Or they thought it was secret until both Chronos and Britt started making kissy noises. Arkng Thand: "Why is the NeS filled with such childish characters, I wonder." Thrawn42689: "Master Thand. The parameters of my mission never included the territory controlled by Dr Evil. However, during the past day I've been having accidental success at infiltrating Disney with American drones." Arkng Thand: "Citizens, Thrawn. We still call them citizens." Thrawn42689: "Apologies. In any case, I suspect that this is due to Disney's present distractions in India where the bulk of its forces were redirected. Should I make an active push into Disney?" Arkng Thand tapped his lips in thought. He could use Dr Evil as an ally against the oncoming storm. However Supervillains were notoriously unreliable and self-interested. He hadn't intended to reclaim Disney in the name of the U.S.A. but perhaps the land could be better used by him. Arkng Thand: "You have my permission." The screen blinked out. Arkng Thand walked onto the balcony overlooking Washington D.C. Standing in such a place would normally be a bad idea for a President, but with the populace under such deep control there was zero danger. He pressed 'resume' on his phone. Some months later, after a lot of sailing and complaining, the four of them were back in Italy and sat in Adélaide's workshop. The two younger characters had tried to keep their little romance a secret from Britt and Chronos, but the two older adults would constantly hound the pair of them. Adélaide: "You two are just having a relationship with each other by proxy of us!" Britt: "Uh... what?" Chronos: "Stupid thing to say. We're just having fun, Girl. Chillax. Young love. Such a beautiful, naive and stupid thing." Adélaide: "Your cold heart just proves that you loved once." Chronos: "Sorry, but I'm just cold-hearted by nature." Britt: "What're you going to do about these timestreams?" Chronos: "Not sure. I could just take them out one-by-one, but that would take an eternity. On the other hand I can't jut let them all go at once because I'll lose the one timestream I want to keep. Plus there's some freaking crazy powerful villains in there. I'm considering turning them over to the NeS Heroes." Adélaide: "Who are the NeS Heroes?" Chronos: "Characters from a Story in the future." Britt: "But I'm the Main Character, aren't I?" Chronos: "Of your own Story, maybe. But in the future there's a new Story." Britt: "...does that mean--... my Story ends?" Chronos: "Sorry, Britt. That's one law of time I did not write." Britt: "But I'm immortal..." Chronos: "Immortal in the sense that you won't age. Doesn't mean you can't die." Britt: :O Chronos: "Or maybe just your Story ends." Britt: "Did yo see me in the future?" Chronos: "...no." Britt: :o References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post